


Shoeshine

by LeGayWardens



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: In which Sephiroth shines Genesis' boots.





	Shoeshine

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest thing I've ever written. For Lilly-White's Seph/Gen week challenge. Prompt: Leather boot kink.

That uniform. Sephiroth wanted him in that goddamned uniform. Genesis worked his ass off in 1st class, trying his darnedest to become the right hand of General Sephiroth. Blew him every day for two months and took on assignment after assignment, proving himself to be leagues ahead of the others including Angeal.

But Sephiroth wouldn't have chosen anyone else to don the red leather coat and those shiny black boots that buckled high up those muscular, thick thighs. No one else would do that uniform such justice. That proud chest, that tight, round ass. Hell. Even if Genesis didn't rise to the occasion he'd still give him the promotion. 

Afterall, it was SOLDIER tradition. Almost. The General before him, good man that he was, was the first to have a Commander so elevated in rank that the man acted as General while the true General sipped wine and made eyes at him. Rumours spoke of sodomy - how that Wutai man fell to every whim. Satisfied him in ways a good right hand man should. He told Sephiroth to never pick a man you wouldn't risk dying for and likewise for yourself. So he held fast to that. Remembering the time he caught red gloves gripping metal pauldrons as that red coat fluttered up and down on the General's lap. He remembered the smell, sex heavy in the air with tight, taut leather grappling and masculine musculature that rippled in a fashion so erratic, violent and passionate it was beyond eroticism.

That was the fantasy. And Sephiroth. He had so much gratitude to show Genesis. For making it so easy to choose such a good man. 

And that moment, when he stepped through the door to Sephiroth’s office and greeted his General for the first time donned head to toe in beautiful, musky leather, Sephiroth's chest tightened. Like it would had he been watching him walk down a church aisle. 

Those plush red lips stretched into a lazy smile. "You look pleased." he said.

"And you look delightful." 

Genesis embraced him. Kissed him. "Don't tell me you chose me out of favouritism."

Sephiroth hummed. Licked his lips. His lover looking so demure and good enough to eat. "Would that really be so bad?"

His lover laughed. "Come on. Give me the mission you called me for."

He smirked. Yes. Mission. Call him unglamorous and distasteful, but there was no cute way to tell someone who drives you mad to suck your cock. He grabbed his red gloved hand and put it to his erection. "I think some thanks should be in order."

Adorable. He wasted no time getting to his knees as if to pray and worship his General. Thick cock in his mouth, expertly slickened and sucked. Favouritism barely scratched the surface when it came to him. 

Grabbing tuft fulls of auburn hair, he pounded that gorgeous face. Dick sinking into his warm, wet throat, turning his face red from lack of air. Dizzying Genesis who stroked himself to Sephiroth’s hard thrusts.

He pulled him away, kissed him deeply and hoisted him to perch on his desk. 

"You have no idea." Sephiroth breathed heavily against his lover's lips, "You're going to drive me crazy every time I see you. You know that, right?"

Genesis chuckled, "Don't I always?"

He shook his head, "Not this time. This time I doubt I could control myself." he inhaled deeply into his collar - Genesis' sweat and aroma had already begun to fuse with the warm notes of the leather. His cock twitched, aching. That smell was only going to get stronger. And that leather was going to adapt more and more to those shapely legs and arms.

No. He wasn't going to get used to it. It was like a drug that kept upping the ante, never going to give him the opportunity to build some tolerance. No. This shit would never give him a break.

His hands slipped under his shirt. Teased his hard nipples as he sank his teeth into his neck just beneath the high collar of his soft cotton shirt. Those moans, delicious. Those hips gyrating, beautiful. He felt so much more alive in this beautiful red colour, wrapped in this perfect musky leather encasing. 

Sephiroth made his way down that perfectly toned body. Nipping at him through his shirt, digging his fingers into his taut ass and thighs. His fiery lover was so delightful. So commanding as he thrust that engorged, pretty cock into his face.

"Suck my cock." he ordered, voice low, gravelly, lust laden. His eyes glowed, chest heaved.

Sephiroth put his whole cock in his mouth. Red gloved hands were ensnared in silver hair as he bit his lips between groaning. Sweet, salty, something uniquely Genesis about it all. From the writhing and the lusty eyes that _demanded_ Sephiroth choke on his dick. Any man would assume Genesis was some flaming queen who would bend over and whine. But he was domineering. Powerful. Controlling. Sephiroth could not possibly refuse to satisfy him. Not when he looked so good and pressed the toe of his boot against Sephiroth's swollen package. Teasing him, knowing damn well how arousing sex fluids and hide smelt from the times he soiled Sephiroth's coat out of brash retribution.

Tongue dragging down the long leather boots, treating it like an extension of Genesis himself. He breathed in the scent, revealing in the otherworldly sensations of virgin leather. It would be some time until Genesis' scent would permeate these boots. That man had no idea. No idea how absolutely wild this was driving him. 

Genesis laughed, "Shining my lovely new boots are you?"

Sephiroth looked up at him. The light shone from behind his brilliant hair making him glow with golden rays like an ancient God. 

"If you don't mind." he said, voice thick with arousal. 

Running his hands over those gorgeous boots, he rubbed his wet, dribbling cock against him, coating that hard leather in slick pre-cum. He groaned, watching his cock fuck and glisten the leather as if he was shining those damned shoes. His nose against his knee, inhaling deeply as he stroked those boots and breathed heavily against him. He was close, and Genesis knew it. He took his lover's weeping dick into his mouth again, hips grinding into his leg.

Genesis tightened. He was close. But Sephiroth was becoming undone. With a loud groan he splattered thick white cum all over the Commander's new boots. He sat back. Panting. Both deeply satisfied and ashamed he couldn't hold himself back. Genesis tutted.

"Naughty." he teased, "Leaving a job half done like that."

Sephiroth shook his head, "No. Never." and tried to blow his partner only to be stopped with a boot to his chest.

"Not so fast..." he purred, and pointed to the mess on his leg, "Clean this mess and make them shine."

He shivered at the demand. Held his leg so gently in his palms as he slowly rasped his tongue over and over, devouring his own seed just to make that smug look on his Commander's face grow more and more smug. He was patted, by soft leather gloved hands that guided him up to his lips. Genesis' tongue invaded with every intention to harvest as much of Sephiroth's cum as possible.

"Fuck me." He ordered, eyes hard, challenging. Knowing his lover could not refuse. But his spent cock would not awaken, so he sank three coated fingers into his tight ass and buried his face in his cock. Breathing him in, tasting him. Knowing full well how to please his needy Commander who shouted his name and wrapped his legs around Sephiroth.

He came hard down his lover's throat. Panting. Smelling like a true Commander - freshly fucked with a healthy dose of hot leather.

They kissed. Cleaned up. Chatted about the day and what to have for dinner before heading home as any other couple would. Only when they walked the halls, Genesis proudly strutted in his freshly polished and christened boots. With his talented and pleased shoeshine by his side, periodically admiring his own handiwork.


End file.
